With the development of network technology, technologies using web content through electronic devices have also developed. Environments to use web content are related to a cache consistency scheme, a proxy server, an optimized-content providing technology, a technique for minimizing the size of JAVASCRIPT files, etc. These technologies are disadvantageous as follows.
First, Cache Consistency Scheme has a trade-off problem between Strong Cache Consistency and network load or server load: when Strong Cache Consistency is provided, network load or server load increases; in contrast, when network load or server load is reduced, Strong Cache Consistency is not proved.
Secondly, Proxy Chain: A client's HTTP request message is transmitted to a server according to Proxy chain. The server's HTTP response message is transmitted to the client through the path that the client's HTTP request message has been transmitted. When proxy change is configured with a plurality of proxy servers, transmission delay occurs each time that an HTTP message passes by a proxy server. When a specific one of the proxy servers configuring proxy chain is proved with a web cache, load is converged to the proxy server.
Third, there is a technology in which a proxy server or web server provides optimized content by using client information, such as User-Agent of an HTTP message. This technology may transmit different web pages to different types of mobile devices or may transmit, to mobile devices, web pages in which the images are reduced or enlarged to meet the screen size of the mobile devices respectively. The technology just optimizes web content to be properly executed on mobile devices; however it does not optimize JAVASCRIPT code considering communication states and network states.
Fourth, JAVASCRIPT is a resource configuring web pages and serves as program codes. Therefore, JAVASCRIPT requires maintenance processes. Conventional technologies have reduced JAVASCRIPT code by removing space characters or unnecessary code; however they do not provide a function for reducing the size of JAVASCRIPT considering the reusable JAVASCRIPT code.
Therefore, technology is required to resolve the problems and improve a web content using environment.